Captain
The is a Norwegian fisherman who helps Michelle Fairchild, Lilith Henderson, and Tasha Robinson get to Paris on his fishing boat. Appearances The Captain has pale, light grayish azure eyes, cobalt bluish gray hair, and dark grayish cobalt blue eyebrows. He has a long beard and a mustache that have three shades of grayish blue: bluish gray, light phthalo bluish gray, and light sapphire bluish gray. He wears a peaked cap, a yellow rain poncho underneath what seems to be a dark-blue shirt, gambogeish gray pants, and a pair of dark-blue boots. Personality The Captain is a friendly fisherman who's willing to help anyone get to their destination by hitching a ride on his fishing boat. In "Crime of Fashion", it's revealed that he's also flamboyant and likes to take pictures of himself. History "Golden Ticket" When the Indie Girls trio won a trip to Paris to participate in an auction at PINY: Pinypon Institute du Paris, they're forced to figured out a way to get there since their rivals, the Beautiful People, won the plane tickets for Paris. After Lilith Henderson called her father if she and her friends would ride in his company's plane, they unintentionally arrived at Oslo, Norway, instead. There, the Indies met the Captain who's about to leave Oslo to deliver a boatload of anchovies to France and they take a ride on his boat with him. "The Auction" Continuing where the previous episode left off, the Indie Girls and the Captain all arrived in France, but for the Indies, they reached the City of Goats instead of Paris. "Crime of Fashion" When the Indie Girls got accused by the Beautiful People and the Bufouré twins for stealing a rain poncho dress design from Greece, Michelle Fairchild calls the Captain and asks him if he could take pictures of himself in his rain poncho as evidences to show Beautiful People and Rania Forbes that the Indies didn't steal the design and that the Captain's rain poncho gives them their idea for it. After he did, Michelle exposes Julia Cooper's lies in front of the Bufouré twins' cameraman and the latter posts the recording online, resulting on the twins and the Beautiful People all humiliating themselves on the Internet for lying and framing. And as part of their punishment, Madame Forbes forced Julia and her fellow team members Rita Finucci and Dory Skornik to take a ride on the Captain's boat to get back to New York City. Relationships Indie Girls When the Indie Girls trio all took a ride in Mr. Henderson's company plane to get to Paris, France, they unintentionally landed on Oslo, Norway, instead. There, they were forced to take a ride on the Captain's boat as he takes them to France while he's on his way to deliver a boatload of anchovies. In "The Auction", the Indies all have trouble thinking up an idea for a gown design for the auction at PINY Paris so they were forced to used their own raincoats to create a rain poncho dress after they're inspired by the Captain's own rain poncho. Michelle even manages to get his phone number to call him when the Indies got accused by the Beautiful People and the Bufouré twins for stealing the dress design. Sightings Trivia * It's unknown what's the Captain's real name. Gallery "Golden Ticket" Golden Ticket (238).png Golden Ticket (239).png Golden Ticket (241).png "The Auction" The Auction (32).png The Auction (32).png The Auction (33).png The Auction (34).png "Crime of Fashion" Crime of Fashion (164).png Crime of Fashion (165).png Crime of Fashion (166).png Crime of Fashion (168).png Crime of Fashion (171).png Crime of Fashion (172).png Crime of Fashion (173).png Crime of Fashion (174).png Crime of Fashion (175).png Crime of Fashion (176).png Crime of Fashion (180).png Crime of Fashion (182).png Crime of Fashion (183).png Crime of Fashion (192).png Crime of Fashion (193).png Animations Crime of Fashion - Captain.gif Crime of Fashion - The Beautiful People on the Captain's boat.gif Category:Male characters Category:Adults Category:Recurring Characters